Hide and Seek with the Koopas
by breath20k
Summary: Bowser and his son are having a great time and in this story, they are about to play hide and seek by themselves to practice for their plans to defeat Mario and his friends.


**Hide and Seek with the Koopas**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where Bowser and his son are discussing on which game they should play together. Bowser said, "Say, care for a nice game of hide and seek?"

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Cool! That sounds like a fun game! So, how do you play?"

"It's easy! First, the seeker has to count with their eyes closed while the other players hide. When the seeker finished counting, then that person will try to find them anywhere. If you're caught by the seeker first, then that person will be the new seeker." Bowser said to him, "This is a great game for us to play because it's also a great way to practice for our next plan to defeat Mario and his friends."

"Wow! So, who will be the seeker for our first game?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Well, let's do a coin toss and find out." Bowser replied as he took out a coin with their face silhouettes. Then he tossed it in the air and then, it landed on Bowser's face.

Bowser looked at the coin and said, "It looks like I'll be the seeker for this game! Ready to hide, son?"

"I'm ready! Start counting and remember, no peeking!" Bowser Jr. replied with a thumbs up.

"OK! 1, 2, 3..." Bowser counted as he turned away from his son while covering his eyes with his hands.

Bowser Jr. took his chance and decided to hide somewhere in the castle. The process takes a few seconds.

"98, 99... 100! Ready or not, here I come!" Bowser announced as he finished counting, "Now where could my son be? I know! Let's start with the hangar."

So Bowser began his search in the hangar and saw his minions polishing up the airship. Bowser checked there and said, "He's not in here. Maybe he could be in the kitchen and that is where I'll be going next in this game. To the kitchen."

When he got to the kitchen, he searched everywhere for his son. Bowser looked high and low and said, "No son in the kitchen but I'll keep looking. Next stop, the bedroom."

The third stop in Bowser's search is the bedroom and he looked everywhere for his beloved son. Bowser checked and said, "No dice on the bedroom! My son could be anywhere in this castle and boy, he is one great hider. Well, let's keep looking!"

So the game continued on as Bowser kept on looking for his son. He searched all over the castle, but he can't find him. Bowser said, "Well, that's it. My son is nowhere to be found and I checked all over the castle for him. If I don't find him soon, then the castle will blow up."

Just then, it hit him. Bowser smiled and said, "Blow up? That's it! My son could be in the weapon room and with that, I'm off! To the weapon room!"

So Bowser ran as fast as he could to the weapon room, the final room in his search for his son.

When he got inside, he saw four cannons. Bowser looked at them and said, "OK! My son could be in any of these four colored cannons so, let's use my fire breath and look for him one at a time. Let's start with the blue cannon. Maybe my son is in there. OK, here goes!"

So Bowser breathed fire on the fuse of the blue cannon and then, the cannon is a dud. Bowser looked at it and said, "No son in here. OK, three left. Now which cannon should I fire next? I know! Let's use my fire breath on the yellow one and find out if my son is in here. Fire breath, burn that fuse!"

Then he breathed fire on the yellow cannon's fuse and then, it was another dud. Bowser said, "He's not in there, either. Well, so that leaves red and green. One of these two cannons hold my son and this is my last chance to find him. So, which cannon should I fire? Let's flip the coin and find out!"

Bowser took out his coin, flipped it in the air and then, it landed on the red side. Bowser looked at the results and said, "Red! Well, let's take a look and see if he's in there."

So Bowser walked on over to the red cannon and said, "Alright then, this is it! On the count of three, I'll breathe fire on this fuse. Here I go! 1, 2, 3..."

Bowser looked at the fuse, took a deep breath and then...

It's time.

" _ **FIRE BREATH!**_ "

 _WHOOSH!_

Bowser breathed fire all the way to the fuse of the red cannon and then, it started to burn. Bowser looked at it very closely as he awaits the sound of the cannon going off. He turned away, covered his ears and then...

And then...

 _BOOM!_

The cannon fired, sending Bowser Jr. far away. Bowser saw his son coming this way from his cannon ride and then, he caught him right on time. Bowser smiled and said, "Gotcha, son!"

"You found me, dad!" Bowser Jr. said with a hug, "Great job!"

"Thanks, son! Now it's time to switch places so, start counting and no peeking!" Bowser said with a smile.

"OK! 1, 2, 3..." Jr. replied as he turned away from his dad.

Bowser ran as fast as he could to his best hiding spot.

"98, 99... 100! Ready or not, here I come!" Bowser Jr. announced as he finished counting, "Now where is my dad?"

So Bowser Jr. searched everywhere for his dad until he saw a series of shells. Bowser Jr. looked at them and said, "So many colored shells! But which one of these is my dad's? I know! Let's use my Junior Clown Car and find out! To the Clown Car!"

So Bowser Jr. hopped in to his Junior Clown Car and said, "Open the Clown Cannon!"

The mouth of the car opened up and out comes a cannon, ready to fire.

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Set the target!"

Then an aiming marker appeared on the screen and after a few seconds, it was locked on to the shells. Bowser Jr. saw it all and said, "Target locked! Prepare to fire!"

The cannon began to charge up as Bowser Jr. is moments away from finding his dad.

After a few seconds, the cannon is fully charged and ready to fire. Bowser Jr. saw it all and said, "Alright then, here goes! Clown Cannon! Ready..."

Bowser Jr. watched very carefully.

"Aim..."

Everything grew silent as Bowser Jr. is just one word away from firing his cannon. He took a deep breath, aimed for the last time and then...

He let out a huge shout.

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

With the word shouted, the Clown Cannon has been fired and a cannonball came out, heading straight for the shells. Bowser Jr. saw it all and then...

 _BOOM!_

An explosion came in, signaling a direct hit.

When the explosion was finished, it revealed Bowser's Shell. Jr. came out of the car, ran to him and said, "Gotcha, dad!"

Bowser came out of his shell and said with a hug, "Great shot, son! Nice job finding me! Now then, shall we go get some burgers for a fantastic game?"

"You bet, dad!" Bowser Jr. replied as they go to the kitchen for some burgers after a fantastic game of hide and seek. It has been a great day for the Koopas!


End file.
